1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to combustion heaters and is more specifically directed to portable stoves for heating water and foodstuffs in containers adapted for use in conjunction with such stoves under relatively primitive conditions such as camping or in adverse conditions such as disaster or emergency situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stove or heater invention set forth and depicted herein represents evolutionary advance over the prior art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,091 for "High Efficiency Combustion Heater" dated Apr. 10, 1990. This prior art patent sets forth principles of design for construction of a class of combustion heaters of markedly improved efficiency both of combustion,,especially of wood as fuel and of heat transfer to the container to be heated. The present invention embodies improvements which overcome problems noted through wide-spread field experience with prior art heaters.